


【all白】秘密失控6

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 鱼白、欲白。也算rape吧。有欲沐前提。





	【all白】秘密失控6

6

老白经常会寻思，是不是平时表现得越直的男性，其实在柜子里藏得越深？好比瓦不管，好比头鱼。在老白认识压迫流教主以前，他从未想过自己会对男性的生殖器官勃起，更别说浣肠了。而瓦不管与自己同寝数年，除了喜欢说骚话（男性正常友谊的一环），对老白格外的关心（每天中午自觉给老白带午饭）以外，就是个普普通通的喜欢看日本动漫的大学生。但自从他和老白确定了关系，不仅把床上的十香抱枕扔了，还改口开始“老婆老婆”地叫老白，听得人烦不胜烦。

扪心自问，被头鱼一闷棍强行上了以后，老白对瓦不管的碰触就多多少少有些不适。“我背叛了他”的念头在心里挥之不去，老白甚至想过要不跟瓦不管分手算了，然而每次对上他笑眯眯的摇尾巴的小犬般的眼神，老白又会不自觉地软了心，随他牵手拥抱。他知道这样不对，特别遇上欲为站在衣柜前翻箱倒柜搭配新衣服去和小沐木约会的时候，瓦不管总爱在他面前显摆什么“我家白宝贝就和你们不一样，他注重的是内在美，懂吗，内在美”，弄得老白很想把他掀翻扔出宿舍。

而头鱼也越发不知收敛了起来。他经常借着好好学习的理由坐到老白边上，老师在讲台上授课，他就把手伸进老白裤子里。这种时候老白通常会下意识地把书包放在大腿上抱着，免得让坐在自己另一边的瓦不管发现异样。最糟糕的一次是他们两个人都把手伸了进来，瓦不管摸着他左边的大腿，头鱼则直接把玩他性器底下胀鼓鼓的睾丸，惹得老白完全无法认真上课。他曾经想象过两人的手指在自己裤裆里相遇会是什么情景，一种隐秘至极的快感立即攫住了他，让他无法自控地抵达了高潮。

我也是个变态吧。趴在课桌上不断大口喘气时老白绝望地想。我居然有那么一点希望瓦不管发现自己和头鱼的秘密关系。不论是正常的，还是不正常的。

瓦不管参加了一个程序设计项目，带队的导师来自台湾，是一位名望很高的老教授。老白原先也想申请，然而在外语上被刷下去了，于是便仅剩瓦不管一人单兵作战。近些天教授要带他们外出交流，瓦不管缠着老白亲了好久，才依依不舍地拖着行李箱离开。男朋友前脚刚走，头鱼就把人摁到了厕所里，三两下脱掉松松垮垮的运动裤就把老白的腿架到了自己腰上。老白也不抗拒，毕竟头鱼下面那话儿确实干得人舒服，还配合着给自己扩张，这些天被肏熟了的洞口轻轻松松就把硕大的阴茎吞进了身体里。

两个人干得痛快，老白把纲常伦理全都扔出了大脑，只知道抱着头鱼的脖子和他接吻，“啧啧”的水声从上下两张嘴巴里泄出。头鱼扣住他的腰免得滑下去，老白第一次做得如此痛快，用不着压抑自己的呻吟，睁开眼睛看身前男人汗湿的脸，隐忍的表情，那都是自己给他带来的。这一点就足够让老白满足，并且乐此不疲了。

头鱼做爱时就像个闷头葫芦，一声不吭，只知道把阴茎往里戳，狠狠地插。要不是他尺寸可观，盖过了没什么技巧的缺点，可能老白就要拒绝他的求爱了。然而偷腥带来的无论生理还是心理刺激都令人沉迷，难以割舍，当老白反应过来时，自己早已沉湎其中无法自拔。他爱瓦不管吗？老白一开始答不上来，但他现在可以确定，他不是不爱他，只是瓦不管始终像个未成年人，是需要他保护的对象——而不是恋爱的对象。

想明白了以后老白便不再惴惴不安了，他甚至会主动挑起头鱼的欲火，心满意足地张开双腿让他操进去：这是男人发泄欲望的正常途径，无需反驳。他自己都不知道疯狂的性爱给自己的身体带来了什么改变，只有那该死的罪魁祸首，他的暴露癖，似乎得到了一定程度上的抑制。

最后头鱼统统射在了避孕套里，拔出来的时候套子已经捋下来了一半，要掉不掉地挂在阴茎上，末端沉甸甸装的都是精液。老白撑着墙壁勉强站起身，头鱼持久能力实在太强，肏得他两腿都合不拢了。

“晚上想吃什么？”头鱼随手给套子打了个结，扔到了洗手间的废纸篓里。

老白摇了摇头，情潮过去以后屁股里火辣辣的，虽说没破皮流血，感觉依旧不太好：“不想吃，没胃口。”

“嗯。”头鱼的眼睛非常黑，凝视着人的时候感觉自己好像都要被他看穿了。“我今晚去实验室写实验报告，你不吃的话我就不专程跑回来了。”

老白心里叹了口气，这也是他无法舍弃瓦不管，转而和头鱼在一起的原因之一。他实在太不解风情了。老白摆了摆手：“行，你去吧，我去床上躺会儿。”

头鱼提上垃圾袋，背着电脑离开了宿舍。入夜天气有点转凉了，老白拉上窗户前看了一眼楼外星星点点的灯光，有人在宿舍里打游戏喊得震天响，要多没素质有多没素质。大概像自己这样大大咧咧在宿舍和人干起来的是极少数吧？老白自嘲地笑了笑，转而爬上了自己的床。

睡意朦胧间，他好像听见有人在敲门，大声喊着自己的名字。老白在床上翻了个身，本以为是梦里的错觉，没想到愈演愈烈最后几乎半栋宿舍楼都要听到了。他有点儿起床气，爬起来之后也没特意披外套，穿着薄薄的一件衬衫就开门去了。

站在门外的是欲为。他今天特意捯饬了一下自己的发型，穿着无比骚包的皮外套，好像下一秒就要去酒吧蹦迪。老白打了个哈欠，开了门便往屋里走，一边走一边道：“你今天不是和沐木去约会了吗？”

“是啊。”欲为关上门，烦躁地揉了一把自己的头发。他的心情显然非常糟糕：“不知道他又犯什么毛病了，衣服都脱光了就说今天不想做，他妈的。我连宿舍钥匙都没带，就想着干一晚上，结果硬邦邦的就回来了。”

老白知道嘲笑自己气头上的舍友不好，但忍不住扶着书桌就笑开了怀：“是不是你干太猛了，把沐木干怕了啊？”

“放屁，我技术那么好，操他一次他能射至少五回。”

老白看他言之凿凿，还伸出五只手指以示佐证，又好气又好笑地摇了摇头：“吹牛也有个限度啊，射五次？沐木都枯死了吧。”

“咋的，不信啊？”欲为干脆往椅子上一坐，冲老白张开双腿，指了指自己胯间，“要不要来试试？”

他今天穿了紧身的牛仔裤，在明亮的宿舍灯管照射下鼓鼓的一大包，老白粗略估计和头鱼的差不多大小。他知道自己应该移开眼睛，随口打趣掩饰这尴尬暧昧的场景，然而他的眼睛在那短短几秒就不受他的控制了，跟502胶水似的黏在欲为裤子上，才和头鱼做过不久的后穴里又致命地蠕动瘙痒了起来。

老白短促地笑了两声，就想顺着楼梯爬回自己床上，他有一种预感，再待下去就要发生不好的事情了——

“你和头鱼做了不少次吧。”忽然身后传来欲为的声音，语调平淡，似乎根本没发现自己说出口的都是多么令人震撼的话，“你们第一次做的时候我就听到了。瓦不管真可怜，欧的白。”

血液一下子涌到了老白脸上，他呆在原地动弹不得。他的手指在颤抖，他听见椅子脚在地板上拖动的声音，然后一只手环住了自己的腰。

欲为说：“你和我做，我就不告诉瓦不管你被头鱼上了。”

-TBC


End file.
